Faith Lehane
'SPECIFICS ' ALIAS: Hope Lyonne, Violet Duncan SPECIES: Human Slayer AGE: 27 EYES: Brown GENDER: Female HUMAN HEIGHT: 5'5” HUMAN HAIR: Black (Varies) MARKS: Tribal tattoo on right arm, is actually the “Mark of the Father” a mark taken by the followers of the Elder Vampire Kakistos. Faith as tattooed with the mark during her captivity under Kakistos and it was through this mark he was able to track her to Sunnydale. A cross on her ankle, a verse from the book of Enoch on right torso 'FAMILY / FRIENDS' l Father, Mother, Grand Father (all deceased or estranged) l Tommy, Childhood friend l Cole Jackson, Friend l Angel, Friend (Believed Deceased) l Wesley Wyndham-Price, Friend (Believed Deceased) l Riley Finn, Friend 'PLACE OF BIRTH' Boston, Mass. 'PROFESSIONAL OCCUPATION' Slayer and Bar tender. 'SKILLS/WEAPONS/TRAINING/EDUCATION' Dropped out of 11th grade after being called as a Slayer and the death of her watcher at the hands of Kakistos. Street Smart and well versed in the petty criminal scene. A natural scrapper and tough fighter, augmented by her Slayer abilities. A skilled street fighter and trained in various martial arts. Faith favors aggressive close in styles well suited for the close confines of an urban environment or inside a building. Faith is highly skilled with blades and swords, showing a natural affinity for them early in her training. She is also has a preference for the long bow style of archer over the crossbow. Faith usually carries the the following weapons: Fire hardened stakes. 2 Kempo II knives, and a set of throwing knives. When circumstances allow Faith will also carry a black Damascus steel katana, a gift from Giles early in their partnership inscribed with with following: “He who fights monsters must be careful, least he become a monster” Her preferred bow is a Black Widow Hybrid bow modified for her by the armorers at the Watcher's Council to take into account her greater strength. Faith like all slayers possesses superhuman strength, agility and reaction time. She heals and recovers from wounds far faster then a normal human, able to heal a broken arm in a matter of days not weeks. Faith's ability to sense the presences of demon's and vampires appears to be more developed then most slayers impacting her on a instinctual level. 'BACK GROUND' Faith was born on the rough South Side of Boston to an abusive addicted mother and a father who was in jail by the time of Faith's birth. Faith was raised by her mother and her maternal grandfather, both of whom abused the child. Faith's mother was originally a waitress at a diner near their home but by the time Faith was a teenager, her mother's addictions had lead her to become a prostitute in order to pay for her habit. Faith had few friends as a child. Tommy, who lived on the same block as she and Alex, an imaginary playmate that her watchers believe was a manifestation of the slayer blood line in her mind. Her home life did not allow for her to be a good student and her surly attitude soured teachers from extending themselves to help her. In High school she became friends with Cole Jackson, as he was nearly as outcast as she and Tommy. Faith also began to get into fights at this time, flying into rages when provoked. After assaulting her guidance councilor she was ordered to receive counciling. V, as Faith called her, became on of the few people Faith could confide in and became a calming influence on her for a period of time. That period ended when two members of the football team badly beat up Tommy. Faith who came across the beating attempted to stop it and was overpowered by the two boys who thought to teach the girl a “lesson.” Unfortunately for them this incedent corresponded almost exactly to the moment of the death of Kendra Saunders in Sunnydale at the hands of Drusilla. Midway through their “Lesson” they found themselves not assaulting an enraged teenager but an enraged Slayer. Faith to this day doesn't remember what she did to the boys but the injuries were permanent in nature and resulted with her being expelled from school. After the attack Faith went in search of her mother who she found working as a prostitute on the street. Faith witnessed her mother being manhandled by her boyfriend and pimp and again flew into a rage. Faith attacked the pimp and savagely beat him almost to death before being subdued by police and sent to Benson Sanitarium. After a few weeks at the Sanitarium she was picked up and placed in the care of Dr. Diane Dormer, a member of the Watcher Council. She became the first person to be a truly positive influence on Faith, who she began to train as a Slayer. Do the mechanization of the ghost of a previous Slayer who had been killed by the Vampire Kakistos Faith, who was ill prepared for the encounter, was drawn into conflict with the Elder Vampire and forced to watch her watcher be tortured and killed by the elder Vampire before he turned his attention to Faith. Faith managed to escape and eventually made her way to Sunnydale. The events that transpired in Sunnydale and later Los Angeles are well known. After the destruction of Sunnydale Faith headed the Slayers guarding the Hellmouth in Cleveland and had a brief relationship with Robin Wood but the relationship eventually came to and end. It was shortly after this that Giles recruited her to deal with the Rouge Slayer and the two embarked on their quest to take on the sort of menaces that the other slayers were ill equipped to handle. 'PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE' Faith is on the surface the prototypical bad girl. She talks tough, walks with a swagger, is overtly sexual and seems to have endless confidence. Much of this is a defense mechanism developed over years of physical, emotional and sexual abuse. She has a deep resivour of pain from her tormented child hood that she is attempting to cope with. Faith has a hair trigger temper and is subject to widely varying mood swings. She can be cheerful one moment and brooding the next. She has few friends but is incredibly loyal to those that she does have and will go to any lengths to protect and safe guard them. She has horrible taste in men for the most part and has never had a relationship with a man that has not ended in tears. Faith is dedicated to making up for what she has done in the past and for paying the price of her actions. She sees her current path as taking up where her friend and mentor Angel left off with his death at the hands of Wolfram and Hart. 'MISC' PLAYER NAME: Eva